hiatudexfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kitsukitty
This is Kitsukitty, the leader of this site! Leave messages for her here! Remember to please add a ~~~~ to leave a signature so I know who's talking to me! Thanks! Hello Kitsukitty! Just asking, could by chance some Fakemon I am about to upload be part of the game you're making? Thanks! Proffesor W 22:52, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Oh well. I'm only eleven. What CGI work can I do? Bye! Proffesor W 20:28, 29 May 2009 (UTC) True, but I have a tendency to call anything made in paint CGI. It's practically involuntary. And yeah, the sprites are'nt professional-looking, but at least there not as bad as this one sprite I saw while surfing the web. *shudder* I think I can stay here a bit longer. Also, could you tell me whats wrong with the sprites, so I can fix them? Proffesor W 21:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC)\ Indeed, the sprites are not similiar to the basic sprites in the game. It's okay then, you can leave the Pokemon I created and will create absent from the game. Proffesor W 22:36, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Pokemon I created and will create | absent from the game In other terms, they do not have to be in the game. Proffesor W 23:01, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Okay then. I'll try not to bug you (for a while) and just keep adding Pokemon. Hopefully some will be good enough so they won't need to be redrawn. ;) Proffesor W 23:09, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry to bug you, but could you tell me you do not need to redo a sprite? (My self esteem is low now-a-days.) Hi Kitsykitty! Hope you don't mind me editing the move lists as well as information. Cheers Jake Galli--Galliman123 23:45, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Hey. I just need to ask one more thing- Is the Staters category (and if there is one, the Legendaries) actually prohibited? Or do we have to avoid uploading Pokemon to there? LilizelfAzelf 07:32, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hi there! It's me Prof. W. Just checkin' in. I'm glad to see this site is getting popular! But be sure not to forget me, because I'm not sure if this had anything to do with this, but I posted an ad for this a while ago at a popular website. I have returned, and I'll try to improve, even though my prototype artwork of Dow isn't very good. Proffesor W 21:03, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks.I'm sorry it's a spore file. It was the best I could do. Hi Kitsukitty! I just wanted to ask if it's okay to put startes on the site, but not put them in the Starters category. LilizelfAzelf 06:57, 3 July 2009 (UTC) im new hi i made the fakemon dragspine before i joined and need to know how to make a sprite and how to liscence it. it was a first try so i dont know if it will make it into your game. thanks for making this site it is awesome.i also need some pointers on make good pages or things like that--PokeKnight Pokeball Will there be any new types of Pokeball in the game? like mabye make the Cherish ball buyable. or make like a Fireball(masterball-ish for fire types). -PokeKnight JAGUARS KITSUKITTY, I HAVE NOTICED THAT NOBONY HAS CONTRIBUTED TO YOUR PROJECT JAGUAR. I HAVE, HOWEVER, DESIGNED TWO JAGUAR FAKEMON. ASHIKONI AND ITS EVOLUTION, NISHON. MAY I PUT THEIR INFO ON THE PROJECT JAGUAR PAGE? POKEZUKOFIRE Oh well it's too bad my sprites arent good enough.not to be rude but is there like a quality standard thing so i can make my sprites better? i still enjoyed making them and my pages on this site. the other day my "adopted brother" came over and helped with the glitchoid and lizzpak sprites. i cant wait to play the game when you are done with it. -PokeKnight Oops Sorry. I could have sworn that you made Project Jaguar. Hey, I can't get Flash Player 10 to install on the laptop I use for this. I have to use the paint accessory, so my sprites might be smaller than I intend them to be. Is that a problem? I think I might be Paranoid. Chances Do any of my Fakemon have a chance at being approved? I doubt that they do, but I just want to ask because I never really appreciate my work. POKEZUKOFIRE screwup um... i screwed up. you see, i accidentally made 2 identical pages for bucame, but luckily, the names are case sensetive. is it possible for you to delete the one spelled Bucame? I only need BUCAME, because it is linked to my user page.-POKEZUKOFIRE- thanks thanks and sorry about all caps. Dang Laptop! Kitsukitty, it's terrible! My grammas laptop is sooooo cruddy, the sprites for Dolare and Metenix take so long to upload that I have to stop uploading or the laptop will be even more screwed up! I hope my mom wins the lottery, because we had a deal. See, if she wins the lottery, she has to by me a GRAPHICS COMPUTOR! Butthe only thing she can't win, apparently, is the lottery! She even won her laser eye surgery over the internet! Back to the point:MY DANG SPRITES WON'T FRICKIN' UPLOAD!! gotta q 4 u hey kitsukitty, how much fakemon need to be in the haitu pokedex? POKEZUKOFIRE Just to let you know... I'll be at camp all week next week. If you see a sudden surge of Fakemon names the week after next, you'll know i'm back. I'll be making drafts all week next week at night. POKEZUKOFIRE The game is the game going to be an rpg or an mmorpg, and will it cost? POKEZUKOFIRE Sprites ok. thanks for the info. i think i know how to change size. and i saw a message on my buddy, POKEZUKOFIRE's page. was i his friend you were talking about? I know im going with a Boatt or whatever the fire starter will be when the game comes out. _PokeKnight Do you know why wikia wont eccept .bmp files? that is the only type my Paint program will let me save in. i'm trying to upload a new sprite following the guidelines you sent.-PokeKnight ok. i hate to say it but for a while im gonna have to stop coming up with ideas. my computer is 14 years old. i can't get a new one yet so i may keep adding ideas but i won't be able to sprite them :(. oh well i will still be able to play the game.-PokeKnight i know. My computer is so old if i try to play online games(example freerealms) it crashes. I know it sounds like i cant do anything but how do i send the links to you?PokeKnight 15:15, 11 July 2009 (UTC)PokeKnight http://i30.tinypic.com/2dr526e.jpg this is my dragspine sprite.PokeKnight 15:38, 11 July 2009 (UTC)PokeKnight thank you ok i will try that. anyway thank you so very much for posting me as the featured user. it means alot scince i never accomplish anything.But why does it have a bird beside it?PokeKnight 16:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC)PokeKnight YAY!!! I was goofing around and accidentaly uploaded one of my sprites that fit the standards! i was able to upload it as a JPG file! and i have no idea how to do it again.PokeKnight 19:30, 11 July 2009 (UTC)PokeKnight i was trying.i will do that whenever i can. but like i said it was an accident. i was messing around with picyure it and accidentally converted the file type. Post-Game Once the game is finished, will the wiki still be open? Proffesor W 22:59, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Whoops. Sorry, "The Grimace" was me. It was my log-on froma different wiki. Proffesor W 00:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Rules Hey, when there are 2 files with the same name, DONT WIPE MINE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!thanks. because of ?MAN, on of my fakemon does not have a page. wanna hint? it starts with S, ends with T, and has ERPEBO in the middle. -POKEZUKOFIRE- Professional help Kitsukitty, I need your help with something. You see, I made this wiki, www.thefutureofgaming.wikia.com, and they locked up its database for the AWC process, so they say. How long does that stupid process take, because now I cannot edit it and save the edits! -POKEZUKOFIRE- P.S. Because I made my computer save my username and password, I have the same user there as I do here, and I want to change it to Silvercredsinapinch. HOW?!?!?! Sprites I just joined the wiki, and I was wondering if you could give me any advice on an easy-to-use spriting program? I haven't done anything like that yet. Thanks! -Killcatm Thanks Thanks Kitsukitty, for the links! -- 00:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC)Killcat™ Whoops DIdn't notice I had been logged off.--Killcatm 00:06, 4 August 2009 (UTC)Killcat™ sorry I'm sorry I asked. Not in an offensive way, its just that when I went back, It was over. I should have been patient. POKEZUKOFIRE Beta Umm... I made Jagame and looked at artikle count and it said 100 and then there was buird above it and it said 100, then there was chrimst above that and it said 102 what does that mean? Ya It said Jagame 100, then Buird was 100, then my Chirimst was 101, then I edited it and Chirimst became 102.. I think the wikia glitched. re: beta re: ya that happened to me too i couldn't tell if jagame or my burid was created first. im back! PokeKnight 15:02, 5 August 2009 (UTC)PokeKnight *_*Beta Hey Kitsukitty, I went to recent changes and counted the Fakemon created (Jagame, Chirimst, Buird) and I noticed that Jagame was at 14:43, Buird at 14:45, and Chirimst at 14:48. You can check if you think otherwise, but I am just saying, he got the Congrats! bot even though his was right after mine AND Jagire was 99 AND Jagire was before Jagame. Just saying, I don't understand. He thought it was me, I thought so too, and we had a discussion over the phone about it. Could you please make some sense about it? -POKEZUKOFIRE- I'm confused Pokezukofire said he is the 1 who won first place. i didnt check so i don't know. if it says i won both then please give POKEZUKOFIRE the runner up prize. thank you. PokeKnightPokeKnight For the contest, I really am not sure who won what, because it seemed to count two as one, and then when I edited mine it righted itself, and I just got confused. But, if I won the 101 Pokemon, could my trainer be Mohun please?--Killcatm 19:47, 5 August 2009 (UTC) 1st place how do i request a fakemon? do i give you an idea for one or do i pick one that has been created? PokeKnight 21:31, 5 August 2009 (UTC)PokeKnight Hi Sorry about my ridiculosity. I was mad until I read "pages with no or very little information do not count". I was being a dunderhead. Hey, are there Bojangles in your country? -POKEZUKOFIRE- P.S. Bojangles is a chicken restuarant if you have no idea what in the world I'm talking about. GAME Cant ther be a Ninja pokemon that evolves into a samurai pokemon into an archer pokemon? each of them makes weapons with what is around them. (in game: fighting in grass= sword out of sticks/ arrows out of leaves, fighting in cave = sword/arrows made from rocks?) Or mabye something similar to the Multitype ability? thanks. PokeKnight 19:29, 6 August 2009 (UTC)PokeKnight Great!!!!!! That would be really good! i thought adding a multitype-ish ability would be hard but sure! i cant wait to see it! and when you arent busy i would take some critisciscm on my wikia http://giantrobot.wikia.com/wiki/Mecha_Wiki. PokeKnight 22:44, 6 August 2009 (UTC)PokeKnight i was on POKEZUKOFIREs page and it said i will be in the game too? was that a mistype? if not Kaazi is with 2 a's not 2 z's. i dont mean to sound rude because im usually not a rude person! Lol :D ? I was changing the subject? I didn't know... I didn't think I was... POKEZUKOFIRE p.s. I am unavailable after 12:00 pm today; If a message is sent, I most likely will not see it until monday if the message is post-afternoon. wow.....! those are incredible! and its fine you dont like katanyan. i really like scyther and was basing katanyan of of it. and what position is pokezukofire in the game? PokeKnightPokeKnight 10:41, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I think i made some qualifying sprites! you play neopets? you play neopets? any way i was trying to follow your tutorial as best i could with a computer that is from '95. PokeKnight 16:50, 10 August 2009 (UTC)PokeKnightPokeKnight 16:50, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ok i tried following the tutorial and made hopeful sprites for the first four pokemon on my userpage. i used paint and figured out how to save as .PNG files but those might not work for your game. please check them out. anyway im sorry you got grounded. PokeKnight 17:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC)PokeKnightPokeKnight 17:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC) read i read it. i was trying to shade the pictures as best i can. im not good at that kind of thing. and my friend in art PAS is coming n a few weeks to help with the sprites. and will opal be a MMORPG or a RPG? and how is it coming along? PokeKnightPokeKnight 17:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Silvercredsinapinch(akaPOKEZUKOFIRE) showed me something on pokecommunity that was pretty hurtful. Sorry if i was ticking you off and for the record im actually a 12 year old with no life. anyway on Poke'Community im LegendMaster97 no ma'am he found it and he sent me a txt to see it on my account. i get cussed at and bullied and called names all the time so it dosen't bother me any more. PokeKnightPokeKnight 10:59, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry if that was supposed to be private but zuko wanted me to see it. school just school mainly. i am a 12 year old with no life whatsoever so i am just there to beat up or take out anger on to most kids. and i am sorry if that conversation was private but zuko said it was important for me to see. --PokeKnight 18:53, 11 August 2009 (UTC) thank you OH MY GOSH YOU SOUND JUST LIKE ANGELICA!!!!! anyway thank you for that response. it really brightend whats left of the day. and watch what you say on PokeCommunity. you dont want to be banned. and im not mad. :-) this you said i was probably 10 and i was p****** you off. PokeKnight 01:15, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Ok im sorry i was making soo many. it gives me something to do. and he is the only real stalker. he just said i got cussed at and showed me it with my account. im sorry ma'am. i should not have looked in on that conversation after he told me to. please forgive me. PokeKnight 01:33, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ok i will get a email adress soon so ill tell you it then. ugh I am in SUCH a bad mood. I need a break. Please don't message me for a while; I need to recover.-POKEZUKOFIRE- P.S. It has to do with the internet. OK. I don't really know why I did that. Sprite sugestion Thanks! I think that u are right. I will try to give the sprite an outline. I am so glad that you like Loondell, and I hope in the end you will put it into the game. Hjorg3 Question Kitsukitty, will Loondell still make it to the game if the sprite doesn't have an outline? I'm trying my hardest to try to give the Loondell sprite and outline, but I just can seem to get it right. Hjorg3 No art i have no art of Loondell... sorry about your email though. if you can't use Loondell in the game it is really ok. I just want to play the game!-fHjorg3 =3 thats ok! thank u for putting a message on mah sprite! Hey~ I was wondering, if the legendary twins are going to be super cute and everying, then what are we going to make for the cute legendary? (like manaphy, shaymin, jirachi, ect.) Also, let me know if you plan on letting me make any of the legendaries. I'm willing to make any of them, but my condition is that if it's one of the legendary three than I won't do it. If you want me to make a legendary three, than I insist on making all three of them so that they don't look completely different and unrelated. Chu~<3 -Lexichan 21:14, 14 August 2009 (UTC)